La fleur et le serpent
by Berylia-Crystalia
Summary: Sakura vient encore de se faire jeter. Solution miracle: elle boit et se réveille dans un lit inconnu. Yuri, postérieur à Errant dans les ténèbres


Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas monsieur Kishimoto, donc je suis désolée de vous avouer que _Naruto_ ne m'appartient pas.

Attention, vous trouverez plus loin du yuri (une femme avec une femme, comme dans la chanson), si vous n'aimez pas ça passez votre chemin.

C'est la dernière histoire liée à "Errant dans les ténèbres". Je suis assez sceptique sur sa valeur son intérêt. Ce couple m'est apparu quand je cherchais la fille la plus improbable pour finir avec Sakura...

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

xxx

La fleur et le serpent.

xxx

Les mecs sont tous des connards!

Les deux cris retentirent dans le village de Konoha au même moment.

xxx

Mal à la tête.

Ok, gros mal de tête.

Sakura leva une main jusqu'à ses yeux. Elle les entrouvrit, mais même en filtrant la lumière de sa main c'était douloureux. Et m... elle avait encore dû boire plus que de raison. Elle tenta de se redresser et sentit une main étrangère posée sur son sein droit.

Oh oh!

Elle entrouvrit les yeux et scanna les alentours. Une chose était sûre, ce n'était pas sa chambre. Tant mieux, il valait mieux que sa mère ne débarque pas alors qu'elle était au lit avec un parfait inconnu. Fallait vraiment qu'elle parte de chez ses parents, qu'elle se trouve un appart tranquille dans le centre-ville...

Deux bandeaux frontal avec la feuille dessus. Cool, elle avait pas fait de bêtise avec quelqu'un d'un autre village. Manquerait plus qu'elle ait couché avec un ninja d'ailleurs et qu'elle lui ait raconté tous les secrets du Hokage tiens!

Quelqu'un de Konoha donc. Elle tourna la tête encore un peu, empirant son mal de crâne. La pièce étit propre et éclairée, pleine de plantes vertes et luxuriantes, quelques calligraphies serpentaient sur le mur. Elle se dévissa le cou pour regarder la personne qui dormait à moitié sur elle, le visage tourné de l'autre côté. Ok, une peau super blanche et des cheveux longs et d'un noir lustré.

Sasuke? Non, elle devait se résigner, Sasuke était une heureuse mère de famille nombreuse et épouse respectable de celui qui était pressentit pour devenir très vite le prochain Hokage.

Shikamaru? Impossible. Le ninja paresseux était en lune de miel avec Temari.

Lee! Ouf, non, pas de tunique d'aérobic verte. Des fois on se demandait s'il n'avait pas trop regardé _Cat's Eyes_ durant son enfance le petit.

Euh... Neji avait les cheveux plus longs et était marié de toutes façons...

D'accord, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui était la personne dans son lit. Plutôt flippant comme idée. Au moins, la dernière fois après quelques questions elle était parvenue à retrouver. Allez, Sakura, rappele-toi!

Elle était aller boire un coup parce que cet abruti d'ambassadeur de Kiri sur lequel elle avait craqué lui avait fait comprendre par les actes qu'il n'avait aucun intéret pour le sexe opposé. Au bout d'un moment Ino l'avait lâchement laissé tomber, mais elle avait courageusement continué à boire et à casser des murs sur son passage... Et puis il y avait quelqu'un... Quelqu'un d'autre avait bu avec elle... Les gens s'écartaient sur leur passage...

"Grml..."

La main s'agita sur son sein puis disparu. Sakura regarda fascinée deux bras blancs s'étirer et sa mystérieuse conquête se retourner, dévoilant deux seins blancs comme l'ivoire.

Une fille!

xxx

Anko s'étira et ouvrit les yeux.

Tiens, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans son lit. De grands yeux verts la regardaient, médusés, une bouche rose, des cheveux roses, des joues roses des tétons roses... Elle avait vraiment forcé sur l'alcool cette nuit. Ce visage et cette chevelure ne lui étaient pas inconnus... Elle attrappa la boîte de pilules sur la table de nuit en en tendit une à la rose.

"Merci."

Anko avala sa pilule. Elle continuait de réfléchir.

"Tu es l'élève de Tsunade, non?"

Elle avait retrouvé toute cette roseur!

"Haruno Saskura, enchantée..."

La jeune fille en fleur rosit encore plus. Elle n'était pas sensée se présenter à quelqu'un alors qu'elle était nue dans le lit de cette personne, normalement c'était sensé se faire avant.

"Je suis..."

"Mitarashi Anko, je sais, j'ai passé l'examen chuunin avec la forêt de la Mort."

"Oh, ça c'était une chouette idée!"

Le sourire de Sakura était beaucoup moins prononcé que celui d'Anko, cette épreuve avait été presque mortelle.

"Thé ou café?"

Complêtement nue, avec une désinvolture incroyable, signe qu'elle avait l'habitude de se promener en tenue d'Eve chez elle, Anko se dirigeait vers sa cuisine.

"T... Thé"

Rouge comme une tomate sous le ciel d'été, Sakura détourna les yeux.

Thé! Un point commun. Enfin, celui là et le fait de s'être saoulées la nuit dernière et d'avoir fait des choses interdites au moins de dix-huit ans. D'ailleurs, elle avait bien dix-huit ans la pupille de Tsunade, non? Bon, elle allait pas lui demander alors il lui restait plus qu'à faire le compte pendant que l'eau bouillait.

xxx

Elle avait couché avec Anko!

Avec la psychopathe aux serpents!

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bu!

Perdue dans le grand lit d'Anko, Sakura essayait d'assimiler ce qui venait de lui tomber dessus comme la pomme sur la tête de Newton.

Elle avait couché avec une fille... Avec Anko Mitarashi!

Non, elle n'avait pas été saoule à ce point! Allez, il n'avait rien dû se passer, elle n'était pas attirée par les filles...

Elle ramena ses genoux à elle et l'ineffable vérité s'imposa à elle, une très nette moiteur entre ses cuisses lui disait plus certainement que n'importe quelle photo qu'elle avait bel et bien couché avec Anko Mitarashi...

xxx

"Le thé est prêt."

Toujours nue comme au jour de sa naissance, Anko posa le plateau sur la table à côté de Sakura. Elle était contente, elle avait réussi à calculer que Sakura avait forcément plus de 18 ans vu qu'elle devait avoir passé l'examen chuunin à 12-13 ans.

Les seins d'Anko étaient juste devant ses yeux! Sakura recula précipitament, tombant à la renverse sur le lit et découvrant par là même sa propre poitrine. Rouge comme le soleil levant, elle se hâta de remonter le drap sur elle.

"Merci"

La tasse de thé entre les mains, elle commença à siroter sans oser lever les yeux. C'était la deuxième fois que ça lui arrivait et c'était toujours aussi embarrassant.

"Comment va Hokage-sama?"

Anko s'était tranquillement réinstallée dans son lit, sa tasse de thé entre les mains.

"B... Bien. Elle est en train de préparer la succession, elle a l'intention de faire connaître le nom du futur Sixième dans les mois qui suivent."

"Du sang jeune?"

"Oui, Tsunade-sama est persuadée que Konoha doit laisser la place aux jeunes."

Le silence retomba entre les deux femmes, entrecoupé par les bruits du thé glissant dans la gorge des deux jeunes femmes. Soudain, Sakura vit l'horloge.

"Deux heures, déjà! Il faut que je rentre, ma mère va me tuer!"

Jetant la couette au dessus d'elle pour tenter de sauver ce qui restait de sa modestie, Sakura se jeta à la recherche de ses vêtements. Avec la vitesse d'une shinobi bien entraînée, Sakura réussit à s'habiller.

"Je dois y aller, Anko-san."

Anko sourit à la jeune fille. Quelle formalité quand même...

"Au revoir, Sakura-chan."

"Au revoir, Anko-san et merci...pour le thé."

Dans une dernière tornade de rose, Sakura disparut.

C'était étrange comme la plupart des personnes qu'elle ramenait de ses nuits de beuverie étaient promptes à s'enfuir le lendemain...

xxx

Le réveil sonnait. Sakura l'éteignit rageusement et s'assit sur son lit. Elle avait encore fait ce genre de rêves.

Elle se leva et s'emparant de ses vêtements se dirigea vers la salle de bain d'un pas décidé. L'eau éait chaude sur sa peau. Elle laissa courir ses mains sur ses seins. Une fois de plus elle était complètement excitée. Résignée, Sakura se laissa aller à satisfaire la dictature de son corps.

xxx

Il faut vraiment que je cesse d'avoir ce genre de rêve...

"Merci beaucoup et bonne chance pour la mission."

Elle tendit leur rouleau à l'équipe en face d'elle sans vraiment les voir. Décidément ce genre de boulot était d'un ennui!

Bien malgré elle, ses pensées retournèrent vers son rêve de cette nuit. Bon sang, elle qui pensait l'avoir échappé belle parce qu'elle n'avait pas le moindre souvenir de sa nuit avec Anko, voila que toutes les nuits elle rejouait le film dans sa tête. Ces mains blanches caressant sa peau, cette peau veloutée sous ses lèvres, ce parfum entêtant, ces gémissements qui s'élevaient lentement vers le plafond, ce goût salé contre sa langue...

"Voilà le rapport de mission."

Zut, elle était encore dans la lune.

"Merci."

Elle leva les yeux...

Anko!

xxx

Anko s'étira langoureusement. Elle sourit en sentant certains regards lancés vers sa poitrine. Y a des jours où il fait vraiment bon être une femme. Bien sûr, il fera encore meilleur aller se doucher après cette fichue mission, allez chercher des fleurs rares tout en haut d'une montagne c'était de la rigolade, mais elle avait l'impression que l'odeur des troupeau de chèvres qu'elle avait croisé s'était collée à elle.

Bon, plus qu'une personne et elle pourrait rendre son rapport de mission, et ensuite...

"Merci beaucoup et bonne chance pour la mission."

Elle connaissait cette voix...

Sakura. La fleur de cerisier était dans la lune...

"Voilà le rapport de mission"

"Merci"

Y a pas à dire, le rose lui va bien aux joues.

"Sakura-chan vous allez bien?"

Est-ce qu'il y a une limite à la teinte de rouge qu'elle peut atteindre?

"Oui, merci, Anko-san..."

Elle n'était pas aussi timide que ça dans mes souvenirs... Même plutôt le contraire.

On pourrait faire frire un oeuf sur son visage tellement il est empourpré.

"Si tu continues à rougir, quelqu'un va finir par s'en apercevoir, Sakura-chan"

La jeune fleur frémit tandis que ces mots étaient susurrés à son oreille.

"Je viens de finir une mission, ça te dirait d'aller boire un verre ce soir?"

Anko ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait posé cette question, mais bon, autant en profiter pour regarder Sakura rougir encore plus.

C'était une très mauvais idée, une très très mauvaise idée! Rappelle toi ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que tu es allé boire, Sakura!

"Je..."

"Allons, en toute amitié..."

Anko posa la main sur celle de Sakura et cette dernière sentit comme une lame de fond l'emporter. C'était une très mauvais idée.

"D'accord".

xxx

Le silence était dur comme de l'étain. Sakura ne trouvait rien à dire à Anko, elles avaient déjà épuisé les sujets les plus faciles: le temps, le prochain Hokage, sa dernière mission...

Elle leva des yeux tremblant vers son interlocutrice. Si Anko avait été un homme elle aurait tout à fait été son type. Après tout, n'aimait-elle pas les hommes à la peau blanche et aux cheveux de jais... Elle n'avait guère changé depuis Sasuke... D'ailleurs, d'après ce qu'en disait son corps, le fait qu'Anko ne soit pas un homme ne l'empêchait pas de la trouver à son goût.

Un choc électrique la parcourut alors qu'elle venait par mégarde de frôler le pied d'Anko. Des images envahissaient sa tête, son corps tremblait. Un sourire aux lèvres, Anko regarda Sakura réagir alors qu'elle caressait ses chevilles de son pied. Ce visage rendu fragile par les émotions qui le parcouraient, ce corps tremblant... Sakura était son genre... Elle aimait les hommes doux, gentils, un peu soumis... Bref tout le contraire de ce salaud de maître qui avait été son premier amour. Un homme gentil et doux... Une fois elle avait même essayé de faire du gringue à Iruka, elle avait eu Kakashi sur le dos pendant deux semaines.

"Je te raccompagne chez toi?"

Son pied grimpait lentement le long des jambes nues.

"Ce... Ce n'est pas la peine..."

"J'insiste."

Et en effet, son pied insistait, remontant toujours plus loin, caressant la chaude douceur de l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Elles n'allèrent pas loin, Anko se jeta sur elle dans une rue déserte. Sakura ne résista pas, ses jambes ne la portaient plus depuis longtemps déjà. Elle s'accrocha désespérément à son aînée et bu ses lèvres avec désespoir. Elle se laissa pousser contre le mur, les mains blanches remontaient sous sa jupe, les lèvres rouges jouaient contre son cou, ses mains se perdaient dans la chevelure d'onyx. La nuit se rempli de gémissements.

xxx

"Merci de m'aider."

Anko déposa la caisse dans la chambre.

Sakura avait enfin décidé de déménager. Elle en avait ressenti le besoin après quelques semaines à faire des choses avec Anko dans des endroits plus improbables les uns que les autres. Elle ne l'avait pas encore annoncé aux autres. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait qu'Anko et elle à connaître l'endroit. Anko et elle. Quelle étrange combinaison de phonèmes et de personnes. Elle regarda la brune, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment l'appeler, une amie, une compagne, un bon coup, une amante? Sa vie avait pris un tour tellement compliqué dernièrement...

"Fatiguée?"

Les bras blancs l'entourèrent et des lèvres rouges se posèrent sur son cou. Elle se laissa aller dans le délicieux réconfort de ce qui commençait à devenir une habitude.

"On le baptise cet appartement, oui ou non?"

Le sourire aux lèvres, Sakura l'entraîna vers le lit.

xxx

"Déjà! Il faut que j'y ailles!"

Sakura ouvrit paresseusement un oeil, elle avait été sur le point de s'endormir. Comment Anko pouvait encore avoir autant d'énergie après ce qu'elles venaient de faire?

"Une mission?"

"Non, j'ai rendez-vous avec des copains, on doit aller boire un verre."

"Ah"

Sakura se releva.

"Tu veux venir?"

Anko s'arrêta, son t-shirt à moitié mis sur ses seins.

"..."

Sakura ne savait pas quoi répondre. En dehors de cette chambre, sa relation avec Anko était inexistante, personne ne savait ce qu'il y avait entre elles.

"Allez, viens avec moi! Ce sera marrant!"

xxx

Rappel ne plus jamais croire Anko quand elle raconte que quelque chose sera marrant. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de marrant à la regarder se bourrer la gueule en compagnie de gens à qui elle n'avait rien à dire. La seule personne qu'elle connaissait dans le lot était Genma-san avec lequel elle avait participé à une mission, mais il discutait avec quelqu'un d'autre. C'était une mauvaise idée et elle le savait, hors du lit, Anko et elle n'avait rien en commun...

Sakura se leva pour aller un moment aux toilettes. Est-ce que cette soirée n'aurait jamais de fin? Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de rentrer chez elle et de se réfugier dans les bras d'Anko.

"Pourquoi t'a emmené Sakura-chan, Anko? Je savais même pas que tu la connaissais."

"Tu fais dans le babysitting maintenant ma vieille?"

"On peut dire ça."

Les yeux de Sakura s'écarquillèrent. Elle fut incapable de bouger pendant plusieurs secondes. Pourquoi est-ce que ça faisait aussi mal, elle savait bien pourtant qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une histoire de cul entre Anko et elle...

"Excusez-moi, je suis fatiguée, je vais y aller."

Sakura prit ses affaires et sortit du restaurant.

"Sakura!"

Elle ne s'arrêta pas.

"Sakura!"

Deux bras blancs l'enlacèrent.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre nous? Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi?"

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de pèche de la jeune fille.

"On est pas des amies, je suis pas ta petite amie, je suis pas ta maîtresse... Je suis quoi pour toi?"

Les bras d'Anko étaient tombés, perdus à côté de ses hanches.

Les larmes aux yeux, Sakura courut jusque chez elle.

xxx

"Sakura-chan, tu vas bien?"

"Oui, Tsunade-sama, c'est juste un peu de fatigue, ne vous inquiétez pas."

C'était déjà la troisième fois qu'elle répétait ça à son maître. Pourquoi est-ce que ça faisait aussi mal, pourquoi y avait-il ce feu dans sa poitrine? Pourquoi passait-elle ses nuits à pleurer? Elle savait depuis le début que ça ne pouvait pas marcher, mais ça faisait tellement mal, elle avait si froid sans ces bras doux autour d'elle.

xxx

Qui est-ce qui frappe à la porte d'une frêle jeune fille à ces heures ci?

Enervée, les yeux rouges, Sakura ouvrit la porte et son coeur fit un bond.

"Anko?"

"Viens avec moi."

Prenant sa main d'une poigne vipérine, la kunoichi l'entraîna derrière elle sans lui laisser le temps de résister ou de penser à autre chose. Elle traîna Sakura jusqu'aux abords des montagnes sans que celle ci ne fasse rien pour l'empêcher. Elles arrivèrent au milieu d'une forêt de cerisiers en fleurs, une couverture était posée sur le sol, une bouteille de saké attendait contre un arbre. Anko lâcha la main de Sakura.

"J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit..."

Nerveusement, elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

"Quand tu n'es pas là, c'est comme si... comme si la vie n'était plus amusante, comme si quelqu'un faisait des dango en oubliant le sucre... Euh..."

Anko s'arrêta un peu rouge.

"Pendant toute cette semaine, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il faisait plus froid... Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il y a entre nous, mais je veux que ça continue. Sors avec moi, Sakura."

Elle s'agenouilla devant la jeune fleur.

Sakura regarda le visage de celle qui la faisait se sentir tellement chaude et fondit en larmes dans ses bras.

"Tu m'as tellement manqué."

Les larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler sur le visage de la jeune fleur, se perdant ensuite dans la chaleur de son cou où elles étaient bues par des lèvres avides.

Les pétales dansaient au-dessus d'elles et les étoiles jouaient à cache-cache avec la lune, leurs mains dansaient sur leur peau et leurs lèvres jouaient à cache-cache. Le chant des cerisiers se mêlait à la sonate des soupirs.

xxx

"Demain c'est l'anniversaire d'Iruka-sensei."

Anko leva la tête de son bouquin.

"Il y aura beaucoup de monde, même Tsunade-sama va y aller..."

Sakura paraissait assez nerveuse.

"Ce que je veux dire c'est que pour toi aussi ça pourrait être amusant et... Anko, tu veux bien y aller avec moi?"

"_Avec toi_?"

Sakura rougit.

"Comme un couple..."

"Tu te sens prête?"

"Viens là que je te montre si je suis prête."

Elle entraîna Anko vers le lit.

xxx

"On devrait peut-être pas y aller..."

Elle défroissa une fois de plus un pli imaginaire sur sa robe.

"C'est pas toi qui m'a dit que tu étais prête?"

Anko s'adossa contre le mur d'entrée, le sourire aux lèvres, c'était tout Sakura de paniquer au dernier moment.

"Je suis pas prête!"

Vive comme le serpent, Anko se jeta sur les lèvres de Sakura et l'embrassa à en perdre haleine.

"A... Anko..."

Elle lâcha les lèvres douces et appuya sur la sonnette.

"Maintenant tu es prête."

"No..."

La porte s'ouvrit devant son fatal destin, le visage souriant d'Iruka-sensei.

"Sakura-chan!... Anko-san! Entrez!"

Inconsciemment, Sakura attrappa la main d'Anko en entrant dans les salon. Elle voyait tous ses amis et ce sentiment étrange dans son estomac, comme des milliers de papillons ne voulait pas cesser.

"Yo, Sakura-chan!"

"Kakashi-sensei! Arrêtez d'apparaître derrière les gens comme ça!"

Sakura lança un poing rageur dans la figure de son maître.

"Quelque chose à nous annoncer, Sakura?"

Le seul oeil visible de Kakashi était posé sur les deux mains liées. Malgré son instinct qui lui criait de se dégager, Sakura garda leurs mains jointes et se contenta de rougir.

"Kakashi, va donc chercher des cannettes de bière, il n'y en a presque plus!"

Iruka houspilla son cher et tendre jusque dans la cuisine. Sakura regarda les deux hommes d'un oeil envieux, est-ce qu'elles aussi un jour elles arriveraient à cette douce sérénité qui émanait du couple.

"Sakura-chaaaaan!"

Naruto lui faisait d'immenses signes de la main.

Je suis pas aveugle, crétin!

Un sourire régnait sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers ses équipiers.

Sasuke surveillait d'un oeil discret les enfants qui jouaient, Naruto accroché à sa ceinture.

"Sakura-chan, t'es en retard!"

"Maa, une femme doit savoir se faire désirer!"

"Mitarashi-san."

Sasuke avait détourné les yeux de sa précieuse progéniture.

"Eh, c'est la psychopathe aux serpents!"

Naruto pointa le doigt juste sous le nez d'Anko et hurla quand son doigt fut mordu.

"Sasuke!"

Naruto fit la moue.

"Crétin!" fut la réponse sèche du Uchiha qui lui lança cependant un regard n° 6: "Je t'aime, idiot".

"Tu veux quelque chose à boire, Sakura?"

Ce fut à ce moment là que Sasuke se rendit compte que les mains des deux kunoichi étaient étroitement liées. Il leur lança un regard n°16 : "Tiens, c'est étrange!" mais ne dit rien, après tout, il en allait de sa place de taciturne numéro un de Konoha!

"Je veux bien une bière."

"Ok."

Et avant que les fleurs n'aient le temps de frémir, elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de sa douce et tendre compagne.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce, brisé uniquement par les bruits innocents des enfants Uzumaki-Uchiha et Hyuga. Kakashi-san sourit sous son masque, Jiraya se mit à baver d'un air rêveur, Iruka laissa flotter sur ses lèvres un sourire doux, Shikamaru n'avait d'yeux que pour le ventre de Temari, Ino laissa tomber sa cannette, Naruto ouvrit des yeux démesurés, Hinata rougit, Kiba aboya, Sasuke se tut, Tsunade prit la main de Shizune, Genma continua à mordiller son brin d'herbe comme un fermier solitaire, Gai laissa tomber ses yeux et Lee fondit en larmes.

"A tes ordres mon amour."

Kakashi fut le premier à applaudir, et malgré les beuglements désespérés de Lee, les autres convives se joignirent aux réjouissances, chacun voulant féliciter une Sakura-chan rougissante.


End file.
